


sing to me so sweet, soften your voice

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're so in love it's unreal, dumb fluff it's just sweet dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy and Abed doing Glee club!
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	sing to me so sweet, soften your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Another charlenge! This time my man gave me the prompt "serenade" and so I just wrote a glee fic to perfectly marry our interests. Isn't that lovely? Aren't we adorable? We are, I love you, Charles. 
> 
> Is this set during the first time they did glee club? It could be, who knows. I didn't really worry about that, to be honest, and I didn't worry about finding songs that would have come out then, but simply used songs I think fit them perfectly, so just accept they were out whenever this happened in this universe, okay? I simply wanted to write some sappy trobed serenading each other, and so I did. Please enjoy, and also check out my man iknowplaces on here because he writes some real good stuff. Best writer ever, even if you hate Glee (like me).
> 
> Title from Peach Face's "Grilled Cheese".

Abed wasn’t really sure why their group had agreed to replace the Glee Club, but he wasn’t opposed to it. He was always willing to explore different dynamics and tropes, and he had always secretly enjoyed the whole bursting-into-song trope, despite it making no sense at all, and being in a Glee club gave enough of a logical excuse to explore this. 

Also, Glee club meant a lot more Troy singing, and Abed loved Troy’s singing voice, so really, how could he complain? 

“Troy,” he said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand while they walked out of their first Glee meeting- it had been as useless as one would expect, mostly consisting of Mr. Rad proposing a number of weird arrangements and Jeff complaining, even though he had been the one to agree to their doing this. 

“Yes, babe?” Troy replied with a smile. 

“I know we hate _Glee_ -” Troy nodded “-but there’s a trope I’d really like to do.” 

“Cool, what is it?” he asked. 

“Singing a soulful love song to your significant other while staring at them, making everyone else around probably feel very awkward. You know, like in _Glee_ , when Quinn or Rachel supposedly sing to Finn, but really they’re probably singing to each other and the showrunners refuse to address it.” 

“You seem upset about this,” Troy laughed, “I thought you didn’t like the show.” 

“I don’t. It’s awful.” Troy quirked an eyebrow, and Abed admitted, “I watched all of season two yesterday.” 

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you were doing all day,” Troy chuckled. 

“I had to study the medium,” Abed mumbled, “we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“You just said three characters’ names, Abed, _three_ ,” Troy teased him relentlessly. 

“Shut up. So can I serenade you in front of our friends?” Abed asked. 

“Yes,” Troy answered sweetly, “I would love nothing more.” 

  


***

  


“Annie,” Abed exclaimed, grabbing her arm as he caught up with her in the hallway, “I need your help.” 

“Should I be scared?” she asked, studying him with a frown, “The look in your eyes tells me I should be scared. I’m gonna be scared.” 

  


***

  


“Okay!” Mr. Rad excitedly clapped his hands together after a twenty minutes long mash-up of many problematic raps, “Who wants to sing next?” 

“No one,” Jeff dead-panned, “because we are not actually a Glee Club, and we hate this.” 

“Actually-” Abed stood up and grabbed Annie’s hand to pull her up with him “-I have a song prepared.” 

“I’m doing back vocals,” Annie chimed in excitedly. 

They walked down the raisers and stood in front of their friends- Jeff seemed somewhat angry, which Abed thought was very in character, Britta and Shirley looked curious, Pierce appeared to be asleep, and Troy was doing exactly what he needed to do for the trope to work: staring at Abed with love in his eyes. Of course, that wasn’t acting, that was just their usual amount of head-over-heels love for each other everyone constantly teased them about, and that just made the whole thing that much better.

“Whenever you’re ready, weird piano dude,” Abed said, staring right into Troy’s eyes as he would be for the duration of his performance, because that was the trope, and quite frankly because it was impossible to look at anything else when Troy was there. 

“I have a name,” the weird piano dude muttered, and started playing the arrangement Abed and Annie had given him. 

As Abed sang his soft rendition of The Regrettes’ _Pumpkin_ , his gaze never once faltered, and stayed firmly locked onto Troy, watching as his smile grew bigger and bigger, and he bit his lip the way he did when he wanted to kiss Abed but couldn’t for some reason. He had been really excited when he and Annie had found the song, because it not only had a bunch of movie references -which was awesome- but it also perfectly conveyed how Abed felt about Troy, the way his heart jumped whenever Troy started using a new pet name, the way spending time with Troy would always be his favorite thing, no matter what they were doing, the way he had never, ever thought he’d get to feel this way, like he had fallen right into a rom-com, until Troy had walked into his life and changed the genre so easily. 

Everyone clapped a little unsurely when the song finished, except for Annie, who clapped excitedly as she jumped up and down, and Troy, who clapped as enthusiastically as one could and swiftly stood up. 

“Abed,” he said, sounding a little choked up, “Can I come down there and kiss you? Do they do that on _Glee_?”

“I don’t care whether they do it on _Glee_ ,” Abed laughed, “please come down here.” 

Troy rushed to Abed, causing a couple of empty chairs to topple down as he did, and grabbed his face with both hands to guide him into a slow, sweet kiss, to the sound of Annie _aww_ -ing beside them. 

  


***

  


“Annie,” Troy put his arm around her shoulders as he caught her attention, “I need your help.” 

“You too?” she sighed, “You guys are lucky I love you.” 

“We sure are, Annie, we sure are,” Troy replied with a smile, and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

  


***

  


“Another great performance,” Mr. Rad excitedly commented after his own performance, a Lady Gaga mash-up with some very questionable costume choices, “anyone else wanna sing? I know it’ll be hard to top that, but don’t be shy!” 

“I have a song,” Troy answered, standing up as Jeff groaned loudly.

“I’m doing back vocals again,” Annie said chipperly, and walked down the raisers with Troy.

“Hit it, weird piano dude,” Troy said, pointing at him.

“Man, my name is Charles,” the weird piano dude mumbled, and started playing with a sigh. 

Troy pretended to look around the room, searching, before he locked eyes with Abed right as he started to sing the lovely adaptation of Mindy Gledhill’s _All About Your Heart_ he and Annie had prepared. Annie had suggested the song to him and it had brought him to tears, listening to the lyrics as he thought of Abed, and it was just so perfect he didn’t bother trying to look for anything else. As he sang about how he loved Abed truly, deeply, unconditionally, he could see the subtle glint of tears form in his eyes and the most beautiful smile he had ever had the luck of seeing form on his lips, and he was even more certain that it was the perfect song. 

Abed had already stood up by the time Troy had started singing the last verse -he loved that one, he loved how he and Abed fit perfectly together, how being with Abed really felt like he had found his other half- and he had made his way down to him. Abed cupped Troy’s cheeks with his hands as he sang the last chorus, and Troy allowed the last few words to be swallowed by Abed’s lips as he leaned in for a kiss, unable to hold himself back any longer. 

“Is this week just gonna be these two serenading each other over and over?” they heard Jeff ask as they kissed. 

“I hope so,” Annie answered, an audible smile in her voice, “they’re adorable.” 

And well, Abed thought as he leaned in to kiss Troy a second time, they really were.

  


***

  


“Let’s get this over with,” Jeff huffed, sitting down for another Glee Club meeting and looking around at his friends. “Wait,” he frowned, “where are Troy and Abed?” 

Annie shrugged, right as the couple jumped out from behind the piano with a loud _Pow!_ , wearing matching shirts- Abed’s was red with a big white heart, and Troy’s was white with a big red heart. 

“Oh, god,” Jeff groaned, “why are you dressed like that?” 

“Because, Jeff-” Abed pointed at the piano guy with a wide grin “-hit it!” And with that they dove into an enthusiastic (and quite messy) rendition of _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_ , complete of a choreographed dance. 

“This is my nightmare,” Jeff sighed, shaking his head, “my literal nightmare.” 

“Shut up, Jeff,” Britta bit back, happily nodding her head to the song, while all Annie could do was melt into a series of endeared _aww_ ’s as her best friends professed their love for each other in the most ridiculous and adorable of ways

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
